nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight to a new Dawn
In Story Zak-Ri DiCoo Ges Tu DiFa Twilight to a New Dawn Part One It started with a rumble, then a quake…….then the screaming begins, everyone runs around others just fall to the ground, and then they are eaten away by the green gasses and glowing rocks rising from the plant. A hooded man is hovering over the dyeing plant in a dark ship, he raises his open hand, and the green gasses and rocks start to change some red, blue, gold, and then black. Small droids fly to the ship hovering over, Then hooded man thinks to himself, “Hmmm this should be enough for now, as fun as this is I should just let it go now I think, this planet been dead for years any way“. In a rasping voice “droids lets go home“, the ship starts up and heads off , the hooded man lets his hand down and the green planet violently shakes, a small globe of a ship blasts off the planet, as a bigger one follows, but before it can get clear in one moment everything go silent……..then with a awesome burst of energy the planet is no more …“AHHHHHHHH….Ugh…ugh…ugh“ A young child springs out of his sleep in a cold sweat, awakening the other children in the room. An older man in a dark brown robe runs into the room, Jedi- “Younglings DiCoo what is wrong,” In a whimper the child speaks, DiCoo-” I…It was so... There was millions screaming dyeing… Then nothing … just nothing.” 506 ABY DiCoo Age 6…. Time goes on… The darkness swells, a pair of glowing red eyes hover. A dark raspy voice rings out “You Child, you are one of them …I can feel it …soon you will be mine.” DiCoo snaps out of his mediation unable to control his powers, with a burst of force everyone is thrown across the room. The children all stare at him looming. Again those eyes even at home on Naboo he was loomed over with those eyes, like he didn’t belong. From the other room three Jedi master watche over the class, first the little green man speaks up. Yaja- “Hmm…DiCoo powerful with the Force he is” The woman standing next him whose skin glowed and smile warmed the room and anyone close by looks over to the young Jedi, MayTel Nu- “Yes, but it seems he cannot control his power. This is the 11th time he has disturbed his fellow younglings” Sindos- “You think it’s time to give him a master. Someone to train him one on one?” The old Jedi Master then looks over to the newest member of the Council. Yaja- “…Yes, perfect the Jedi I know to train him, Ges Tu.” The light blue skinned Twi’lek puts her hand on the older masters shoulder kneeing down to face him, Sindos- “The 2nd in command, of the S.H.U…Hmm, and your old padawan at that Yes, it will be done. With DiCoo’s special abilities he would make a great Hunter.” With that the Twi’lek walks out of the room MayTel then looks over to the child then back to Yaja, MayTel- “Do you think this has anything to do with what happened 12 years ago… with anything with where the child is from…” The Green Master looks up to her face takes a deep breath. Yaja- “For this I am not sure, an eye kept on him we have. Told of this my old Padawan has, great trust in him do I have” DiCoo Age 12 512ABY… Part Two Time moves on and three years have pass since the Young Jedi DiCoo was made Master Ges Tu’s new Padawan and put in the S.H.U. (Special Hunters Unit), which is referred to and known by everyone as the Hunters Ops. They are trained to handle the “big ones”, and because of their training they will work close with the Jedi black ops. In time of war they become one, the OPS take the low ground as shadows and the Hunters take the high. The S.H.U. are also taught how to use other weapons other than a light saber, like the bow and arrow, and hunting throwing knifes they go after Beast and Sith that need to be hunted down and taken care of for the greater good. DiCoo has gone on many of mission with his Master Jedi Ges Tu, this was something different though something felt off and the two jedi knew it the villages on this planet where being terrorized by what they were calling a monster. As the two Jedi head to the closest village the young Jedi’s mind wonders. “This planet is so different so many trees so green and filled with life I can tell there all around me everywhere, from the smallest bug to the biggest creator, that is what we hunters are taught to do this is nothing new to me but the sun its red….I never seen a red sun before but is fells so…” Ges Tu- “DICOO!!” The Jedi Master yells out, snapping the younger Jedi back to place. DiCoo- “I…I am …Sorry Master Ges, I was just Th...” Ges Tu- “Thinking too much, you must clear your mind; we have a job to do.” DiCoo- “Yes, I am sorry Master.” The two Jedi jump and swing from tree to tree. Up in the distance they see a blackened smoke rolling up to the red skies, they pick up their pace. They finally get to the clearing where a peaceful village once stood. It’s now ablaze, the villagers are running amok, and some are being thrown. From the trees the two Jedi look over to the far side of the village. DiCoo wasn’t sure to be more surprised at, the monster in front of them, or the look on his master’s face. In the three years as a Hunter, the young Jedi has never seen shock on his Master’s face be for. It was clear neither of them has seen a creature like this before. The beast was bigger than a full grown rancor, it was covered with these brilliant dark blue scales, it had these blue glowing crystals growing from out of its back it almost looked like a dragon. The Jedi have never seen anything like this in any of the records…. But like the red sun it felt oddly familiar to the young DiCoo. Master Ges then pulls out his bow and a pole from his quiver, with a little pop a small blade of light forms at its end. As the Master Jedi has done this many times, He pulls back on the bow... and let the arrow of light fly, The young Jedi watches the arrow as it hits the monster‘s back… and as it snapped in two. DiCoo- “Master Ges…” With a carefree smile on the Mater Jedi’s face, Ges Tu- “This is… Going to be troublesome” With that the two jedi launch themselves at the beast, with the hissing of their saber igniting an awesome emerald green and phthalocyanine blue glow light up as the jedi swing down on the beast. As Hunter the Jedi have learn how to identify all the creatures around them though the Force. Those they don’t recognize are usually what they are going after, but this thing, this monster it’s unlike anything any Jedi has come up against with before. The two Jedi’s sabers don’t cut it only burn its outer scales, and only seems to piss it off more. Maters Ges and his young Padawan have been fighting this thing, for at least an hour now, they have lead it outa the village at least too keep the villagers safe as the run Sun slowly sets into the sky. The monster jumps up to it two hen legs showing it under belly, the young DiCoo throw a hunters knife at its belly, it goes though. The creature screams out in pain. Quickly it turns and slams the child with its tail, he go flying though the forest… such power it has. The young boy slam into a thick tree trunk, the young Jedi is dazed, that’s when he hears the blood turning lathered there’s a tall thin man in black walking towards the young boy. The young Jedi is finding it hard to clear his mind as his vision blurs the young one fells something clouding his mind he has felt this before a chill goes though his soul. As the darkness swelled around him the boy knew what he felt was the dark side, this paled skin man was a Sith. With a dark rasping voice Rav- “Found you Rav has, Hahaha …My master has been looking for you child… Hahahaha” The dark hooded man walks up to the dazed young Jedi, DiCoo goes into a defenses stance, with a dark rasp the Sith speaks up. Rav- “Hahaha still got some fight in you I see…. Well Rav will have to take care of that quickly, before you’re Master comes looking for you, Rav will not let his master down. With that the Sith takes off his right glove, on his hand there a ring, with a glowing green emerald gem. The boy falls to his keens and topples over the second the light hits his skin, the young Jedi starts to turn white, his veins as green as the gem. The boy tries to speak up to yell out …but cant, His body burns all over the young Jedi has never felt so much pain before it’s like his whole body is ripping apart from the inside out. The Sith walks over to the boy watching him clinch in pain, laughing as he picks the child up by his shirt… Rav- “Not as frisky as before are you now hahaha ………. A flash of Blue light slashes the Sith’s arms clean off, the hooded man screams in pain. The young boy falls to the ground the Sith take five steps back staring at where his hands once was. He looks up, to see a man covered in his cloaked and hood low to the ground holding a brilliant blue lightsaber in one hand. The man stands to his feet the lights from the setting sun shine down on him though the trees, he removes his hood and looks over to his padawan who has passed out from the pain laying there still barely breathing…Then Ges turns back to the Sith and holding back as much of his anger as he can pointing his saber’s tip at the now one handed Sith… Master Ges- “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!!” A burst of Force explodes from the Jedi master, sending the handless Sith flying into a tree. Master Ges walks over to the Sith, holding him down with the force. Master Ges- “I can smell the secant of that monster all over you... you brought it here WHY!!! Rav- “HEHeheHAHAHAHHAhaha!!… Like Rav would ever talk Hehe” With a blast of dark force energy the Dark Lord takes Jedi Master of guard. The Sith then rushes the jedi igniting his ruby blood saber, clashing with the Jedi’s blazing blue blade. The Sith is quickly over powered by the Jedi two handed guard and is sent flying by the Jedi Master’s high snap kick to the Sith’s face. The Sith gets his footing back and launches out with a blast of force lighting which the Jedi Master easily send back to the desperate Sith. Ges throws his hand out sending the Sith back into a tree knocking him down. Ges- “Your beaten and have nowhere to run Talk now trash, or I will bring you back to Coruscant and let my old master Yaja to make you talk” Fear builds up in the Sith’s eyes which quickly turn to a dark cold stair, as the Sith grins. Rav- “Rav Will never Talk Never hahahahaha…”Crack… And with that dark Sith jerks his head snapping his own neck, the Jedi master looks down and see a small led glove the ring was in and raps the ring in it. Ges looks to his Padawan, just laying there so still, never has he seen DiCoo so still. The day has passed as the red sun has set and the sky goes to twilight and is filled with sparkling light of the stars, Ges picks him up and brings him to his ship the Exile, loads up the creator he had taken down after he took it off guard when it sent his padawan flying, and cut open its underbelly. The Master heads his ship back to the Jedi temple. Three weeks have go by and DiCoo finally awakes to find a young Jedi in the room with him but didn't see Master Ges insight, the young Jedi then thinks to himself DiCoo- “… Wait this young Jedi I have seen him before, in photos and holograms back when I lived on Naboo, He is my older bother... DiFa.” DiFa: So I see my lil brother has finally gotten up Master Ges was sent on a mission last week and I was asked to watch over you until he got back. To the new Dawn…….